


Hectic Mornings, Quick Goodbyes

by avennvares



Series: Types of Kisses [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post Movie, burning rescue Lio, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avennvares/pseuds/avennvares
Summary: Lio Fotia has accepted a job and is set to join the Burning Rescue team, recommended strongly by Galo Thymos. Now he just has to make it to his first day.He wakes up thirteen minutes before his shift starts.Inspired by the types of kisses prompt on tumblr.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Types of Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Hectic Mornings, Quick Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Goodbye Kiss - A kiss when you’re almost late for work. A quick, unfinished goodbye.

The first thing Lio heard when he woke up was the shower running on a high setting. His eyes were still screwed shut, not wanting to open them and let the day begin. And then the alarm began to blare; loud, quick beeps over and over again, making sure to pierce through Lio’s subconscious. Fine. He’d open his eyes. 

When he did, his blurred vision took a moment to focus on the time. 

7:47? He jumped up in panic, nearly tripping over the blanket that had just been wrapped tightly around his small frame. His shift was set to begin in less than fifteen minutes. His bare feet padded to the bathroom, throwing the door open and stepping onto the linoleum. “Why the hell didn’t you wake me up?” he demanded. He could just make out Galo’s silhouette through the curtain— broad shoulders and muscled arms.

“Oh, good morning, Lio!” Gale pulled back the shower curtain, grinning all over his face, his blue eyes alight and filled with adoration. Stray droplets of water made their way from the spout and onto the floor, creating a small puddle between the tub and the vanity. 

“Galo!” Exasperated, Lio reached out and yanked the curtain closed again. “You’re making a mess.” 

“Oops,” his boyfriend laughed. “Sorry about that. What were you saying?” Lio heard the click of the shampoo bottle opening. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked again. He turned towards the vanity, looking at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, obscured by the mist from the hot shower. In two curt, stiff swipes of his forearm he clears the steam off just enough so he can take a proper look at himself. God, his hair was a complete mess. A nest of tangles and frizzy as all hell. Sleep still clung to his eyes— he rubbed at them furiously. 

“You looked so peaceful!” Lio picked up a brush as Galo spoke. Time to get this travesty under control. He yanked it through his hair, wincing as it caught in the tendrils. “You were snoring! And drooling. You slept through your first alarm!” God, this wasn’t working. Maybe he should wet his hair instead? That might help get it in line. It was definitely too late for a shower.

“Peaceful or not, I have to go to work. It’s my first day.” He turned the sink on and ran the brush beneath the stream. Much better, he thought, as the bristles did their job, finally detangling his hair. He sighed in relief.

The shower shut off, Galo’s face reappearing. “Oh, sorry! I forgot you started today.” His hand reached out, fingers opening and closing in a silent plea for the black towel, still hanging on the rack on the other side of the sink. Lio grabbed it and shoves it at Galo, huffing while he simultaneously shoves his toothbrush into his mouth. “I can call Ignis and tell him you’ll be a bit late? He’s really understanding!”

Lio scrubbed at his teeth. “I don’t want you to do everything for me.” His voice was muffled around the toothbrush. “You already got me the job.” He spat into the sink and threw the brush down. Some excess toothpaste had gotten on his chin; he wiped it on the collar of the t-shirt he’d worn to bed-- an old one of Galo’s, too big for everyday wear but perfect to get comfortable in.

“You’re a great fit for the job, though!” Galo called after him as he exited the bathroom, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it in the general direction of the bed as he went. Galo stepped out of the tub, catching himself as he slipped on the puddle he made earlier. “You’re going to do great!”

“A Burnish fighting fires. Never thought I’d see the day.” Lio reappeared in the doorway, now dressed in his signature tight, black pants and a red and yellow Burning Rescue uniform jacket hugging his shoulders. “How do I look?” he asked.

Galo took a moment to answer. Sometimes, out of nowhere, he was struck by how beautiful Lio was. He hoped he never got used to it: the loveliness of his uniquely colored eyes, the poofy blond hair… the pale skin and fair features. Galo was the luckiest man in all of Promepolis. “Good. Really good.” It didn’t matter what he was wearing, Lio always looked amazing. 

Lio smiled, coming over to Galo and placing a hand on his still-wet chest. “Good,” he said. He leaned in, giving his boyfriend a too-quick peck on the lips. It left Galo wanting more; he resisted the urge to pull him back. “I’ll call Ignis on my way. Enjoy your day off.” And just like that, Lio was gone. Galo heard the front door of his apartment shut with a thud, causing the bathroom mirror the tremble.

On the vanity, Galo’s phone buzzed loudly twice, signifying that he’d received a text message. When he picked it up and checked it, he smiled. It was from Lio, just two words, probably keyed quickly as he briskly walked down the sidewalk and away from their shared apartment.

_Love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wife, Fi, for beta reading and never being afraid to tell me when something reads out of character. And thanks to my discord server, the Coronials, for inspiring me to write so often during this time.


End file.
